Another Q&A
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: SUPERFRUIT FANFIC!


Scott and Mitch sat comfortably in on the side of Mitch's bed, the lights they set up for filming bright and hot. The camera in front of them was not set to record and Scott hurried to his spot after hitting the record button.

"Hello! Welcome to Superfruit the best show on the internet I'm .. Fiyero!" Scott said, laughing to himself.

"And I'm Elphaba. And together we make one tragic love story." Mitch joined in and the two shared a laugh before collecting themselves enough to continue their show.

"So what's going to happen is we're going to do another Q&A and we went on twitter and asked 'what would you like to ask us? It can be anything. Hashtag Superfruit' and we have a lot of questions that we're going to get through so let us get started." Scott then started scrolling through his replies and mentions on twitter looking for a good question to start off the Q&A as did Mitch. They didn't mind taking their time through out the recording process, knowing they'd just go back and edit it. "Do you have one you want to answer?" Scott asked, finding a few he'd be ready to answer.

Mitch nodded, looking to Scott which he gestured for him to read out his first question.

"Alright, I'll go first. This one's from OUTandabout and he asks 'have you two ever kissed? If yes, when? And if no, would you?'" Mitch set his phone on his lap, feeling a bit nervous in the moment. He looked over at Scott who just shrugged.

"I don't think we've ever kissed before. I mean, boundaries but I'd be okay if we ever did. Why not, right?" Scott said with a soft chuckle, looking to the camera then back at Mitch. Mitch just nodded in agreement and thanked God that there was such a thing as editing.

"I mean, yeah," Mitch started, "I'd be fine with it as well..." He trailed off, keeping his eyes on Scott for a minute. There was a moment of silence between the two as they both locked eyes. Sure, Scott was tall and cute and they shared the same interests but he's always been a friend. Yes he's thought about him as more than a friend from time to time but he knew their relationship was strictly platonic.

Scott on the other hand was freaking out inside. He's always had this little crush on Mitch but always saw him as a really good friend, a brother and now here they were, sitting right next to each other on Mitch's bed and having the strong feeling that they were about to kiss.

"Fuck it." Scott said suddenly as he then grabbed Mitch's face and pressed his lips to the others. The kiss was long and passionate and it felt so right.

The kiss ended a few seconds later and Mitch was completely numb. He couldn't believe that that had just happened and he loved it but he feared that it would cause some sort of awkwardness between them. As Scott continued on with the show, Mitch couldn't help but want more ... So much more. He had to try something and try it fast, his window of opportunity was closing. He discreetly slid himself closer to Scott and as he went on with the show, he started kissing at his neck, softly but noticeable enough to make Scott shudder.

"Mitch.. Come on, we're doing a show. It's still recording." Scott said with just a hint of a moan coating his words. Mitch kept on going, moving to Scott's collarbone and letting his tongue gently graze Scott's neck.

"We can edit this all out later." Mitch said and straddled Scott's waist as he pushed him down on the bed. He started kissing him with passion and dominance, showing the man just how much he wanted him. His hands were already pulling at Scott's shirt, a silent form of begging him to undress. Scott turned the two around, Mitch under him and Scott on top as he pulled off his shirt and leaned back down to kiss Mitch with just as much passion and dominance as he other.

They both knew that in that moment their relationship had past platonic. And they both could probably agree that they were more than happy about the change in relationship.

Mitch wrapped his legs around Scott's waist, feeling the taller one thrust his hips into his crotch, causing Mitch to lean his head back, shut his eyes tight and let out a passionate moan. Their erections were both straining in their pants and Mitch could feel Scott's hard on pressed against his own.

"Off! Pants off!" Mitch demanded as he grabbed roughly at Scott's hair, kissing his neck, determined to mark him.


End file.
